Princess Beyond the Wall
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Berlin is Mance Raider's daughter AKA Princess Beyond the Wall. And thanks to true love she becomes Queen of the North. Both a Widling and a Winterfell queen her life is filled with both sorrow and happiness.


**Takes place after the wall battle between the Night's Watch and Widlings**

**Jon made he way to the Widling's camp hands up. He stopped when Mance came out of his tent.**

**Mance: Your wearing a black cloak again, where's my daughter?**

**Jon: The Night's Watch is holding Berlin and Tormund prisoner. I came to talk.**

**Mance nodded for him to come him then nodded at him to sit down.**

**Mance: Seems my trusting nature got the better of me. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us Jon Snow. Truly I was.**

**Jon: The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you would trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my Night Watch vows. **

**Mance: All your vows(Smirked)**

**Mance: She wasn't enough to turn you huh? Were you enough to turn her?**

**Jon: She put three arrows in me when I escaped(Smiled)**

**Mance: Did you see her again at Castle Black?**

**Jon: Yes**

**Mance: And?**

**Jon: She's dead**

**Mance: Your doing?**

**Jon: No**

**Mance: We'll drink to her **

**Mance saw the look on Jon's face as the drink poured **

**Mance: If I wanted to kill you poison would be the last way I do it.**

**The two of them raised their cups**

**Mance: Ygritte**

**Jon: Ygritte**

**They took a drink Jon started coughing **

**Jon: That's not wine**

**Mance: No that's a proper Northern drink Jon Snow. You did well fought hard. Killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty**

**Jon: He's dead, he killed our friend Grenn**

**Mance: Mag and Grenn**

**Jon: Grenn and Mag**

**Mance: Let's eat, I imagine you are hungry. So, you are here to strike a bargain. Here's the bargain, you go back you open the gates to us and I swear to you no one else will die. Refuse and we will kill every man at Castle Black.**

**Horns and shouting started Mance held a knife against Jon's throat.**

**Mance: Your attacking us!**

**Jon: No like you said we don't have the men**

**Mance walked out as Jon were dragged out. Stannis and his army rode through killing a few Widlings. Stannis rode over then got off his horse and walked over to Mance with Davos Seaworth. Mance dropped his weapons on the ground.**

**Stannis: You're the king beyond the wall, know who I am?**

**Mance: Never had the pleasure**

**Davos: This is Stannis Barathon the one true king of the seven kingdoms. **

**Mance: Your not in the seven kingdoms and your not dressed for this weather.**

**Stannis: It's costumery to kneel when speaking to a king**

**Mance: We do not kneel**

**Stannis: I will have half of your men changed with nothing to eat. Their fate depends on their king.**

**Mance: All the same, we do not kneel**

**Stannis: Take these men away**

**Davos: What's a man of the Night's Watch doing in a Widling camp?**

**Jon: I was sent to discuss terms with the king beyond the wall.**

**Davos: Your speaking to the one true king boy, you will call him your grace.**

**Jon: My father died for him, my names Jon Snow your grace. I'm Ned Stark's son.**

**Stannis: Your father was an honorable man**

**Jon: He was your grace**

**Stannis: What do you think he would have done with him?**

**Jon: I was this man's prisoner once, he could have tortured me he could have killed me but he spared my life. My father would have taken him prisoner and listen what he had to say.**

**Stannis: Very well take him**

**Davos took Mance away and he was locked at Castle Black. Of course Mance desperately wished he was locked in the same room as his daughter. But he was happy she was locked in the same room as Tormund. Tormund and Berlin loved each other with all their hearts right from the start. They are extremely close and like brother and sister. Tormund is the protective big brother that Mance is grateful she has. The whole time in his room he thought of his daughter. Her beautiful long silky black hair, her fair white skin, her blue eyes, her beautiful smile and laugh, the way she easily knocks people on their asses especially men, and her sarcasm and humor. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Jon walked in.**

**Mance: So here we are**

**Jon: Here we are**

**Mance: When we first met you were my prisoner, and now for our last visit.**

**Jon: This doesn't have to be our last visit **

**Mance: No, but it will be**

**Jon: You know what Stannis wants?**

**Mance: He wants me to bend the knee, he's bold I'll give him that.**

**Jon: Shouldn't a king be bold?**

**Mance: I'll never serve him**

**Jon: You told us your people have bled enough.**

**Mance: Yes, but I don't want them bleeding for Stannis either**

**Jon: Isn't your people's survival more important than your pride?**

**Mance: Fuck my pride, this isn't about that**

**Jon: Then bend the knee and save your people**

**Mance: They follow me because they respect me, because they believe in me. The minute I kneel for a Southern king that's all gone.**

**Jon: Your afraid of looking afraid**

**Mance: I am afraid, no shame in that. How will they do it? Beheading? Hanging?**

**Jon: They'll burn you alive**

**Mance: Not a fine way to go, I'll be honest with you. I don't want to die and burning to death, I don't want people to remember me like that scorched and screaming. But It's better than betraying everything I believe in.**

**Jon: And what happens to your people? You rather burn then kneel, a great hero. Till the White Walker's come**

**Mance: You're a good lad, truly you are.**

**Jon: You're making a terrible mistake**

**Mance: The freedom to make my own mistakes is all I ever wanted**

**Everyone was gathered that night to witness the burning. Berlin was sobbing hard in Tormund's arms as he held her.**

**Jon: Your grace, you must let a father and daughter say goodbye for the last time.**

**Stannis: Very well**

**Berlin quickly ran over and threw her arms around her father.**

**Berlin: Please don't do this father please!(Crying and begging as looks into his eyes)**

**Mance: I'm so sorry my dear, Tormund will take care of you.(A tear rolled down his cheek as he put his hands on her cheeks)**

**He kissed her forehead deeply**

**Mance: I love you(Whispered)**

**Berlin: I love you too father(Crying as she threw her arms around him again holding him close)**

**Berlin: No! No! Please!(Screamed as Stannis grabbed her arm and pulled her away)**

**Stannis threw her at Tormund's feet. Tormund pulled her up and held her as she sobbed. Before the fire could get to high Jon left quickly . Suddenly an arrow went into Mance's heart killing him instantly. Everyone looked up to see Jon with a bow. In the morning Jon entered Tormund and Berlin's room.**

**Jon: Where are the rest of the free folk now? Where they go? Who leads them?**

**Tormund: They followed Mance, they would follow his daughter if she was there to be followed. It's hard to lead when you're in chains.**

**Jon: What if I unchain you? Both of you?**

**Tormund: Why would you do that?**

**Jon: Because you two are not my enemies and I am not yours.**

**Tormund: You sure seemed that way when you were killing our friends.**

**Jon: For 8000 years the Night's Watch swore to guard the realms of men. And for 8000 years we fallen short of that oath. The free folk belong to the realms of men.**

**Berlin: And now everything's going to change?**

**Jon: It is**

**Berlin: Why now?**

**Jon: Because now I am Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.**

**Berlin: What would you have Tormund and I do Lord Commander? **

**Jon: I'd have you go North of the wall gather the remaining free folk wherever they are and bring them back here. I'll open the gates and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle on the South of the wall.**

**Tormund: They won't kneel for you, and neither will we**

**Jon: I don't want them to kneel for me, I want them to fight for me when the time comes.**

**Tormund: The day I ask my people to fight for the crows is the day my people cut the guts from my belly and makes me eat them.**

**Jon: Then what happens to them? You're condemning them to death. Worse then death because you're to proud to make peace. Maybe you're not proud, maybe you're just a coward.**

**Tormund stood up face to face with Jon**

**Tormund: Easy to say to a man in chains**

**Jon unchained him then Berlin **

**Jon: Your people need a leader and they need to get South of the wall before it's too late. We don't have much time and they have less. The White Walkers are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace to save your people.**

**Berlin: Most of them are at Hardhome, you know where that is?**

**Jon: Yes, I can give you ten horses you can get there in a week.**

**Berlin: We'll need ships**

**Jon: I'll talk to King Stannis about lending you his fleet**

**Tormund: Alright then, your coming with us. You're the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch they need to hear it from you. They need to know the ships they will be boarding won't be torched in the middle of the sea. You come with us or we don't go.**

**After that Jon made his journey to Hardhome with Berlin, Tormund, and Edd. They arrived at Hardhome later.**

**Tormund: Do you trust us Jon Snow?**

**Jon: Does that make me a fool?**

**Tormund: Were fools together now(Squeezed Jon's shoulder)**

**When Jon and Edd stepped off the boats they were surrounded by Widlings. A man covered in bones walked up to Tormund.**

**Tormund: Lord of Bones, It's been a long time**

**Lord of Bones: Last time I saw you the Crow was your prisoner now It's the other way around. What happened?**

**Tormund: War, we should all gather and find somewhere quiet to talk.**

**Lord of Bones: You don't give the orders here**

**Tormund: I'm not giving an order**

**Lord of Bones: Why aren't you in chains?**

**Jon: He's not my prisoner **

**Lord of Bones: No, what is he?**

**Jon: Were allies**

**Lord of Bones: You fuckin traitor! You fight for the Crows now!**

**Jon: Were not here to fight were here to talk**

**Lord of Bones: Is that right, you and that pretty black-haired crow do a lot of talking don't you. And when you're done do you get down on your knees and suck his cock?**

**Tormund grabbed his stick and beaten him bloody killing him**

**Tormund: Gather everyone and let's talk**

**They all went into a tent**

**Jon: My names Jon Snow I'm Commander of the Night's Watch. Were not friends and we won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship it's about survival. This is about putting a wall up between you and what's out there.**

**A female Widling: You built that wall to keep us out**

**A male Widling: Since when do Crows give shit whether we live?**

**Jon: The White Walkers don't care whether someone is free folk or crow were all the same to them meat in their army. But together we can beat them.**

**The female Widling: Beat them? Good luck with that**

**Jon took a bag off of his shoulder and walked over the Widlings stood hesitantly.**

**Jon: It's not a trick**

**The female Widling took the bag**

**Jon: It's a gift for those who join us, dragonglass. A man of the Night's Watch used this to kill a White Walker.**

**A Widling man: You saw this?**

**Jon: No, but I trust him**

**Jon: Come with us and we'll share these weapons**

**The female Widling: Come with you where?**

**Jon: There are good lands south of the wall. The Night's Watch people will allow you through the tunnel and let you farm those lands.**

**Berlin: My father never wanted a war with the Night's Watch and neither have I. We both wanted a new life for our people, for you. The Night's Watch is prepared to give you that new life.**

**The female Widling: If?**

**Jon: If you join us when the real war begins**

**A Thenn man: Where's Mance?**

**Emily: He died(A tear went down her cheek)**

**The Thenn man: How?**

**Jon: I put an arrow in his heart**

**And with that the tent filled with angry yelling Tormund and Berlin tried to calm everyone down. But before everyone calmed down a Widling man pushed Jon hard onto the ground.**

**The Widling man: Filthy crow!(Kicked him hard in the back)**

**Tormund: Hey! Get off of him now!(Ran over and grabbed the guy by the throat)**

**As the guy walked out of the tent Tormund pulled him to his feet.**

**Tormund: Are you okay?(Asked worriedly)**

**He nodded yes**

**Berlin: Hey, everyone calm down**

**The Thenn man: I say we send the lord Crow back to his castle with no eyes.**

**The Thenn man took out a knife and walked towards Jon.**

**Tormund: Hey, no one saw Mance die I did. Stannis wanted to burn him alive to send us a message. Jon Snow defied that cunts orders. His arrow was mercy. What he did took courage and that's what we need the courage to make peace with people we have been killing for generations.(Stopped him)**

**The female Widling: I lost my father, my uncle, and two brothers fighting the damn Crows.**

**Jon: I'm not asking you to forget your dead, I'll never forget mine. I lost 50 brothers the night Mance attacked the wall. But I'm asking you to think about your children. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together. The long night is coming and the dead come with it. No one can stop them. The free folk can't stop them, the Night's Watch can't stop them, and no ruler can stop them. Only together all of us, even then it might now be enough but at lease we'll give the fuckers a fight.**

**The female Widling: You vouch for this man Berlin and Tormund?**

**Tormund: He's pretty, but he knows how to fight. He's young and he knows how to lead. He didn't have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us and we need him.**

**The female Widling walked up to Jon **

**The female Widling: I'll never trust a man in black but I trust you Berlin and Tormund. If you say this is the way then were with you.**

**Berlin: This is the way**

**A male Widling: I'm with Berlin and Tormund, if we stay here were dead. At least with king Crow we have a chance.**

**The Thenn man: Keep that new life you want to give us and keep your glass king Crow. As soon as you get on his ships he'll slit your throats and dump your bodies over.**

**The Thenn man: That's our enemy, that's always been our enemy(Pointed at Jon)**

**He left**

**The female Widling: I fucken hate Thenns**

**That day Tormund, Berlin, and Jon helped get people in the boats**

**Jon: How many do we have?**

**Tormund: I'm not good at counting**

**Jon: Were leaving to many behind **

**Tormund: The free folk are stubborn, you know how long it took Mance to ban them together, 20 fuckin years.**

**Jon: And he knew them better then Jon and I ever will**

**Berlin: There running out of food and there's nothing to hunt. They'll come around(Put her hand on his back)**

**Not long they saw snow coming from the mountains then they heard screaming. People shut the gates the screaming seized and White Walkers started trying to get threw the gates. People ran for the boats.**

**Berlin: If they get through everyone dies(Grabbed Jon's arm)**

**Jon: Night's Watch follow!**

**He, Tormund, and Berlin ran over to the gate**

**Jon: The dragonglass!(Grabbed Tormund's arm)**

**The Thenn man: Your with me then**

**Tormund: Go!(Pushed him lightly)**

**Jon and the Thenn man ran off**

**Berlin: I'll go find Edd!**

**Tormund: Okay go! Please be careful!(Grabbed her arm)**

**She took off after a while she found Edd but that was after she got a stabbed wound in the back. After a while they both found Jon on the ground coughing up blood. They pulled Jon to his feet after Jon saw it was just them he relaxed.**

**Berlin: We have to leave now!**

**Jon: The dragonglass-**

**Edd: Fuck the glass! We have to go now!**

**White Walkers fell off the mountains for a moment they were still then they stood up.**

**Edd: Oh fuck!**

**The three of them ran, caught up with Tormund, and quickly got in a boat and rolled away. Later they arrived at Castle Black. That night Jon was looking at some letters. Mostly complaints about his decisions with the Widlings. Olly walked in.**

**Olly: Lord Commander, one of the Widlings said he saw your Uncle Benjen. The man says Benjens still alive.**

**Jon followed Olly outside **

**Jon: Where is the man?**

**Throne: Over here**

**Jon pushed past the group of men and gasped when he saw a sign that said " Traitor". Jon turned around only to be stabbed four times in the stomach. He fell to his knees as Olly walked over to him.**

**Jon; Olly(Pleaded)**

**Jon gasped in pain as Olly stabbed him in the chest. Jon fell dead on his back. After all the men went inside Ghost started to whine and howl and wouldn't stop. Davos ran out to see and saw the body. Other men ran out Edd gasped and almost fell back when he saw the body of his best friend.**

**Davos: Get them inside**

**Jon was brought inside and laid on a table. Tears went down Edd's cheeks as he walked up to the table. He closed Jon's eyes and rubbed his cheek.**

**Edd: Throne did this(Crying)**

**Davos: How many of your men do you think you can trust?**

**Edd: Trust? The men in this room**

**Davos: Does the wolf know you?**

**Edd nodded yes**

**Davos: We may need all the help we can get**

**Edd went to get the wolf and came back**

**Davos: Throne would have made it official by now Castle Black is his.**

**Edd: I don't care who owns the damn castle, Jon were my best friend. And those fuckers butchered him. Now we return the favor, if were planning on seeing tomorrow we picked the wrong room. We all die tonight, but we do our best to take Throne with us.**

**Davos: We may need to fight but we don't need to die. Not if we have help. Your not the only ones who owe your lives to Jon Snow.**

**Edd knew exactly what he meant**

**Edd: Hold the door, don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**He left later that night Throne, Olly, and the other murders were outside the door.**

**Throne: It's time Sir Davos, open the door and the men inside can join the brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf North where it belongs. No one needs to die tonight.**

**Davos rolled his eyes at that comment as he looked at the dead body on the table.**

**Davos: I never been much of a fighter, apologies for what you're about to see.**

**Everyone pulled out their swords one of the men outside started hitting the door but then he stopped when he heard someone hitting the gate door. A giant busted the door down and Edd, Tormund, Berlin, and the Widlings ran in. One of Thrones men shot the giant which only caused the giant to grab the guy and smash him against the wall killing him. Everyone but Throne and Olly dropped their weapons as Edd pointed his weapon at Throne.**

**Throne: You fuckin traitor! **

**Edd: The only traitors are those who shoved knives into the Lord Commander.**

**Throne: For 1000 years Castle Black has held against the Widlings**

**Tormund and Berlin stepped up**

**Berlin: Until you**

**Olly charged at her but Olly, Thorne, and the other murders were seized and dragged to the dungeon. Edd took Tormund and Berlin to see Jon. Tormund and Berlin gasped and a tear went down their cheeks.**

**Tormund: I'll have my people get wood for a fire. The body will burn.**

**He walked out the Red Women tried to bring Jon back to life. At first it looked like it didn't work. Until in the morning everyone stood eyes wide as Davos helped a completely healed Jon down the steps. He slowly walked through the crowd until he was in front of Tormund and Berlin.**

**Tormund: They think you're some kind of god, the man who returned from the dead**

**Jon: I'm not a god(Whispered) **

**Tormund: I know that**

**He walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.**

**Tormund: I saw your pecker, what kind of god would have a pecker that small?(Joked)**

**Jon, Tormund, and Berlin laughed he pulled him into a tight hug. Jon then hugged Berlin tight. Jon spotted Edd. Berlin let go and Jon made his way to Edd and Edd pulled him into a tight hug. When he let go he kept his hands on Jon's shoulders.**

**Edd: Your eyes are so dark, are you sure that's you in there?**

**Jon: I think so, hold on burning our bodies for now**

**Edd: That's funny, you sure that's you in there?**

**The two of them laughed Throne, Olly, and the other murderers were hung that morning. **

**Edd: We should burn the bodies**

**Jon: You should**

**Jon took off his cloak and put it in Edd's arms**

**Edd: What am I to do with this?**

**Jon: Wear it, burn it, whatever you want. You have Castle Black.**

**Jon walked away**

**Jon: My watch has ended**

**Edd followed him inside as Jon packed **

**Edd: Where you gonna go?**

**Jon: South**

**Edd: What you going to do there?**

**Jon: Get warm**

**Edd slammed his hands on the table angrily**

**Edd: I was with you at Hardhome, we saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?**

**Jon: I did everything I could you know that-**

**Edd: You swore vows**

**Jon: They killed me Edd! My own brothers! How can I stay after that?! **

**They heard horns and went outside they saw two girls and a boy get off their horses. When one of the girls turned around Jon saw it was Sansa. Jon made his way down the stairs and Sansa jumped into his arms. Later Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Jon, Edd, and Berlin were eating in the great hall.**

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Sansa: That's alright, there are more important things**

**Edd smiled, the whole time Tormund kept staring at Brianne. A guy walked into the hall.**

**The guy: A letter for you Lord Commander**

**Jon: I'm not the Lord Commander anymore**

**But he took the letter anyways and opened it. The look on Jon's face definitely said it was something bad. Jon read the letter out loud.**

**Jon: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**He and Sansa looked at each other**

**Jon: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Sansa: Go on**

**Jon: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)**

**Sansa: You will watch as my solders take turns raping your sister and that Queen Beyond the Wall. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Jon: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Sansa: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Jon: We don't know that**

**Sansa: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Sansa: 5000**

**Jon: How many do you have?(Asked Tormund)**

**Tormund: That are not children, 2000.**

**Sansa: You're the last eldest son of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Sansa grabbed his hand**

**Sansa: A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Tormund, Davos, Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Jon, and Berlin left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Sansa, Jon, and Berlin met with Ramsey.**

**Jon: You don't have to be here**

**Sansa: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. Come bastard you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Berlin laughed loud enough for her friends to hear but not Ramsey **

**Jon: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you bastard. The way people talk about you you're the greatest swords man that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you have half that. **

**Jon: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: He's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender? **

**Sansa: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Sansa: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Sansa took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman your sister, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then bastard, and if you lose this battle, I will also add the Queen Beyond the Wall to my bed.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways that night they went over the battle plans while looking at the map.**

**Davos: It's not his way, he knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power.**

**Jon: It's his weakness too, his men don't want to fight for him there forced to fight for him.**

**Tormund: It's not his men that worry me it's his horses. I know what horse riding knights can do to us. You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.**

**Jon: Were digging trenches all long our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way Stannis hit you in a double envelopment. **

**Jon saw he was confused and laughed and smiled**

**Jon: A pincer move**

**He laughed and smiled again**

**Jon: They won't be able to hit us from the sides**

**Tormund: Good**

**Davos: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They got the numbers we need the patience. **

**Jon walked over to Tormund**

**Tormund: Did you really think that cunt would fight you one on one?**

**Jon: No, I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. **

**Davos: We should all get some sleep**

**Tormund: Rest Jon Snow, we need you sharpe tomorrow(Put his hands on Jon's shoulders) **

**Tormund and Davos walked out **

**Berlin: Good night Jon Snow**

**Her head took over and she kissed his lips and walked away leaving him shocked. She stopped by the opening realizing what she did and she turned around red with embarrassment.**

**Berlin: I'm sorry I didn't-(Totally flustered) **

**Before she could walk out Jon grabbed her arm and yanked her into him his lips kissing hers deeply.**

**Jon: Don't be sorry be my wife, marry me after the battle tomorrow?(Breathed) **

**Berlin: Yes! Yes! Yes!(Jumped into his arms)**

**Berlin: I've been wanting that kiss since Hardhome**

**Jon: Me too, but I couldn't because of the Night's Watch and now-**

**Berlin: Just shut up**

**They made out **

**Jon: Let's go make sure your virginity's gone before the battle tomorrow.**

**Berlin: Deal**

**In the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey tied his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your brother. The sooner you get to him the sooner you get to see him. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon quickly jumped on his horse and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Tormund: Don't(Whispered to Jon)**

**Jon took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Davos: Go! Go! Follow your commander! **

**Some of Jon's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund, Berlin, and their Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Berlin onto the ground but before he could do anything Tormund stabbed him through the head killing him. Tormund pulled her gently to her feet.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed her cheek)**

**She nodded yes, Tormund saw he had to help Jon next as Jon was on his back shield up as a guy went after him. Tormund did the same thing to this guy. Tormund pulled Jon gently to his feet.**

**Tormund: Hey!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Tormund squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Berlin, and all of their men. Tormund ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Get back!(Pulled him away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund looked behind him and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off)**

**He ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men. As he killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund, Jon, and Berlin crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, and Berlin took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and a giant ran in. Jon, Tormund, and Berlin ran in. Ramsey shot the giant with an arrow killing it.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat, I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Jon quickly tossed Berlin his sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Jon beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Berlin and Jon were married right away. Tormund happily walked Berlin to Jon. Tormund stood next to his two best friends proudly as they became one. Later Jon called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers.**

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Tormund: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Jon: My wife is a Widling! She was born Widling and she will forever be a Widling! I will not have anyone disrespecting her and her people! The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won. My father use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Berlin: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King of the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day! And his wife is my queen from this day until her last day!**

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding! He is the White Wolf! Hail The King and Queen in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Jon: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow and Berlin Raider. The King and Queen in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The King and Queen in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King and Queen in the North". **

**Jon: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lord Manly: You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughters hands?**

**Emily: Jon and I expect you to put a spear in the hands of anyone that can fight. Skill is what matters not gender! And some fighters are made not born! None of you forget I can fight and defend myself just as easily as you can!**

**Lord Manly: My queen I-(Trying to apologize)**

**Lyanna: Queen Berlin is right, we are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island. **

**Jon: While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the ruler of the free folk, Berlin Raider is. But second in command of the free folk is Tormund Giantsbane and-. **

**Tormund: You want I and the free folk to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Jon: Aye, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where I'll go, looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**Once the meeting was over Berlin hugged and kissed Tormund on the cheek goodbye. Tormund and the Widlings headed straight for East-Watch-by-the-Sea. Later that day Jon and Berlin had another meeting because of some letters they received.**

**Jon: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more then anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. **

**Berlin: And we have received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to us by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the iron throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited both Jon and I to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And were going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons!**

**Jon: More importantly we need allies!**

**Berlin: The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. **

**Jon: Berlin and I need to persuade her to fight with us. Sir Davos, Berlin, and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone.**

**Sansa: She's here to reclaim the iron throne and the seven kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Jon: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. You know him, he's a good man. **

**Lyanna: Winter is here my king and queen. We need the King and Queen of the North in the North.**

**Jon: You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the North is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. **

**Berlin: The odds are against us, none of you have seen the army of the dead. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. Jon and I know It's a risk but we have to take it.**

**Sansa: Then send an embersary don't go yourselves**

**Jon: Danerys is a queen only a king and queen can convince her to help us. It has to be Berlin and I.**

**Sansa: Your abandoning your people! Your abandoning your home! **

**Jon: I'm leaving both in good hands**

**Sansa: Who's?!**

**Jon: Yours, you are my sister the only Stark in Winterfell. Until Berlin and I return the North is yours. **

**After Danerys finally trusted Jon and Berlin and they trusted her three weeks later Berlin, Jon, Davos, Jeorah Mormont, and Gendry arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea to meet with Tormund.**

**Tormund: Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: I been failing at that job lately **

**Tormund: How many queens are there now besides Berlin?**

**Jon: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother?**

**Berlin and Gendry laughed**

**Jon: Both**

**Tormund: How many men did you bring?**

**Jon: Not enough**

**Jorah: We were hoping some of your men could help**

**Davos: I'll be staying behind, I'm a liability as you well know.**

**Tormund: Yes you are**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to Jon)**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Tormund: Your not the only ones**

**After talking with their prisoners they set them free and began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi.**

**Berlin: You alright?(Asked Gendry)**

**He nodded yes**

**Berlin: Never been North before?**

**Gendry: I never seen snow before**

**Tormund: Beautiful hey, I can breath again. Down South the air smells like pig shit.**

**Jon: You never been South**

**Tormund: I been to Winterfell**

**Jon: That's the North**

**Tormund huffed**

**Gendry: How did you live up here my lady? How did the men keep their balls from freezing off?**

**Tormund answered before she could**

**Tormund: You have to keep moving that's the secret. Walking's good, fighting's better, and fuckens best.**

**Berlin: Tormund there's not a woman in 100 miles here accept for me.**

**Tormund: We have to make do with what we got don't we.(Leaned into Berlin)**

**She laughed and pushed him playfully. Tormund walked over to the Hound.**

**Tormund: You're the one they call the dog**

**The Hound: Fuck off**

**Tormund: They told me you were mean. Were you born mean or do you just hate Widlings?**

**The Hound: I don't give shits about Widling, It's gingers I hate.**

**Tormund: Gingers are beautiful, we are kissed by fire just like you.**

**The Hound: Don't point your fuckin finger at me!**

**Tormund: Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?**

**The Hound: I didn't trip I was pushed**

**Tormund: And ever since you been mean**

**The Hound: Will you fuck off!**

**Tormund: I don't think you are truly mean, you have sad eyes.**

**The Hound: You want to suck my dick is that it?**

**Tormund: Dick?(Asked confused) **

**The Hound: Cock!**

**Tormund: Ah dick, I like it**

**The Hound: I bet you do**

**Tormund: Nope It's pussy for me, I have a beauty waiting for me back in Winterfell if I ever make it back. Yellow hair, blue eyes, tallest women you'll ever see. Almost as tall as you.**

**The Hound: Brianne of Tarth?**

**Tormund: You know her?**

**The Hound: Your with Brianne of fuckin Tarth?**

**Tormund: I'm not with her yet, but I seen the way she looks at me.**

**The Hound: Like she wants to cut out your heart and eat your liver.**

**Tormund: You do know her **

**The Hound: We met**

**Tormund: I want to make babies with her. Great big mountains that concur the world.**

**The Hound: How did a mad fucker like you live this long?**

**Tormund: I'm good at killing people**

**Tormund went up front with Jon and Berlin but then stopped when he heard something. He, Berlin, and Jon slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Jon: Where's the rest of them?**

**Berlin: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Berlin: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a whole in the ice but The Hound and Berlin quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind them. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Berlin almost fell too.**

**Tormund: No!(Quickly grabbed her waist)**

**He pulled her up and behind him Berlin bumped into Jon but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. Everyone got on except Jon. One of the dragons went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Jon saw that the Night King was about to throw another spear.**

**Jon: Go! Go now! Leave!**

**Jon screamed as two White Walkers pushed him into the water**

**Berlin: Jon!(Screamed) **

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Berlin fell off but The Hound quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Everyone arrived back at the wall.**

**Berlin: We'll see each other again Sander**

**The Hound: I sure hope so Lady Berlin**

**The Hound rowed away with the captured White Walker. Later after Berlin went to one of the towers Tormund went up to see how she was doing.**

**Tormund: Danerys says it's time to go my queen. It's time for you to meet Cersi with or without Jon.**

**Berlin: Just a few more minutes(Crying)**

**Just about when she was ready to walk away horns went off.**

**Jorah: Jon! Berlin it's Jon!**

**Jon was unconscious, frozen, but alive. He and Berlin sailed away with Danerys.**

**To be continued(Hopefully)(We'll see what I can do with Season 8)**


End file.
